


Meet Lance Bennett

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: Lance Bennett [1]
Category: The Ranch (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Current Day AU, Drabble, First Meetings, Garrison Colorado, Lance as Rooster's son, That is what led to this crossover., The Garrison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: Lance Bennett meets his uncle for the first time. It doesn't go well, but what do expect from the Bennett family? He then meets him for the second time six years later.





	Meet Lance Bennett

**Then**

Six years ago Lance had been ecstatic on his dad's birthday. Not only was it his dad's 29th birthday, but he had met his Uncle Colt for the first time. They hadn't told the football star about their relationship yet as Rooster wanted to wait until dinner.

Throughout the day, Colt had been talking about coming back to the Ranch and grandpa had looked increasingly annoyed. The half Cuban boy had seen Bo irritated many times so it wasn't all that startling.

Things came to a head at the dinner table that night. Colt and Beau had got into an explosive argument over something. It was terrifying to Lance at the time. There had yelling, cussing, and Colt had thrown something.

Rooster pulled him from the room, pissed at the other two men. Colt left that night without learning he had a nephew.

~

**Now**

Colt Bennett had shown up at the house and Lance had greeted him like he would anyone. By looking cute and being sassy. His dad had told him if the football player ever showed up to act like they were not related. He then went to his room in the attic.

The great thing about his room is that he can hear conversations that occur in the living room, kitchen, or outside. He learns that his uncle is in town for tryouts. It is not surprising, after all, the man got kicked out of Canada.

Lance listens to the adults for a while and finnaly rushes down the stairs when his grandpa arrives home. He wants a hug before the inevitable arguing begins.

It is some time later when he hears Rooster tell Colt that he is proud of him. When Colt responds that he's proud of him as well Lance grins. He can't smother his giggles when Colt answers the question of "For what?" with, "For adopting that Lance kid. I noticed his stuff in the attic."

Lance eagerly helped them birth a calf in the wee hours of the morning after that. He was kinda scared when the calf was born not breathing. The blue eyed boy was joyful though when Colt saved it with mouth-to-mouth. It was awsome when grandpa complimented his uncle for the event.

It took a few days before Colt finally caught on.

"Lance is actually your kid isn't he?" the younger Bennett asks.

"Yep. His mom was a hot Cuban. She wanted to be a lawyer though so gave me full custody."

"Well shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The day I tried you and dad messed up my birthday and scared Lance with your figting," Rooster looks slightly pissed when he responds.

Colt rubs his face before sighing.

"Fuck. I'm gonna be the best uncle the kid could ask for. I'll take him ice skating and paint ballin'."

The older Bennett chuckels before taking a sip of his beer.

"You do that, just be prepared to loose. The kid's a real sharpshooter."

  
Needless to say, Lance loved hanging out with Colt and was glad that he could resume saying dad instead of Rooster.

 


End file.
